The present invention describes a system and method of creating a decorative panel. The decorative panel is comprised of a plurality of illuminating blocks that are arranged to form an illuminating pattern or message. The blocks have an internal channel that contains light emitting diodes and wires. The illumination from the light emitting diodes is adjustable so as to form the pattern or message without having to remove a block from the decorative panel. The diodes and wires are easily accessible from the edge of the panel by accessing an end frame and sliding the series of frames in and to interchange diodes or maintenance the wires.
The inventor was familiar with the tile, glass/acrylic panel, and brick industry. The inventor knew that panels and blocks used to construct walls and floors were becoming increasingly popular to allow passage of light transmission. The inventor observed that there had been developments to light the tiles to show off their colors. One type of lighting noticed by the inventor included glass bulbs. However, the inventor quickly recognized that bulbs do not have a long life and removing such bulbs was expensive and time consuming. The inventor saw that another way to provide lighting for these tiles was to use fiber optics that are powered by a halogen light sources. However, fiber optic lighting systems are expensive to install and require a lot of energy to light the tiles.
Most importantly though, the inventor recognized that glass block construction units, formed into wall panels were never self-illuminated, but instead allowed light to pass through the glass block unit from a source exterior to the glass block unit. Natural daylighting, or an electrical source of light entered through one side of the glass block unit and exited through the other remaining side. Sometimes, to provide interesting special effects, neon lights, or other electric lighting devices were installed independently behind a wall of glass block. These prior art uses of electric lighting required their own form of support, so that in essence, the glass block wall and the electric lighting were abutted adjacent to each other, often in a crowded installation, whereby it was difficult to service the electric lighting adjacent to the glass block wall.
Also, the type of electric light chosen to illuminate the glass block wall, had its own inherent shape, for example, neon lights are usually provided in long narrow tubes of light, or fluorescent tubes in a somewhat larger format, but also long narrow tubes, and so these shapes of lighting fixtures were visible through the glass block wall, creating hot spots thus betraying their hybrid nature, as separate from the glass block and therefore not coordinating aesthetically with the rectilinear, cellular nature of a glass block wall.
The inventor performed some research to discover possible light sources. The inventor learned that LEDs provide a wide range of advantages over conventional light bulbs. First, they are long-lasting. LED devices last about 10 times as long as compact fluorescent bulbs, and as much as 133 times longer than typical incandescent bulbs. Because these devices last for years, maintenance and replacement costs are greatly reduced. Also, LEDs are durable, and hold up well to jarring and bumping. Since LEDs do not have a fragile filament, they are not damaged under circumstances in which an incandescent bulb would be broken. Additionally, LEDs run cool, which reduces heat build-up.
Consequently, the inventor decided that light emitting diodes (LED's) could be used as a light source for lighting glass or acrylic tiles and blocks. Through trial and error, the inventor learned that LEDs required a modification of the basic tile design to receive the LED's. LEDS could be installed underneath the tiles or to form a wall barrier, so once the tiles are in place and are grouted the LED tile assembly becomes permanent. Since the LED's have a life of a several years, the tiles would then have to be removed and the LED's replaced. The inventor recognized that replacement and reinstallation is a very time consuming and costly process that does not make using this type of installation of LED's a very viable option in lighting the glass and acrylic tiles and blocks especially since glass and acrylic are also expensive.
The inventor knew that the blocks could be bored out to form a central cavity. He decided to drill a channel through multiple blocks to support the LEDs and associated wires. After trial and error, the inventor saw that the light diffused through the blocks, as he had expected. However, the diodes and wiring were jumbled up and had no structure. The inventor then decided to provide a separate tubular casing for the diodes and wires. This not only facilitated access to the diodes, but provided additional structural integrity to the channel within the block.
Unfortunately, once the blocks were built to form an illuminated panel, accessing the diodes and wires was still problematic. The inventor decided to create a side door that pivoted to allow access to the channels in each block. The inventor also increased the width of the connectors between the frames that held the diodes and the grout/silicone between the blocks to restrict diffusion of the light.
A benefit of the present invention is that a decorative panel with interchangeable lighting is contained inside each block that forms a panel.
Another benefit is that decorative lighting patterns, messages, and other ornamental and advertising functions are generated by selective lighting of the blocks.
Another benefit is the facilitated access to the lighting from the side of the blocks.
Another benefit is that undesirable light transfusion between blocks is restricted by making the first and second end of the frame solid, creating a snug fit between the frame and the channel, and using grout and silicon between the blocks.
Another benefit is that an inexpensive, easy to manufacture decorative panel is created using a plurality of blocks with internal illumination
Color patterned walls and signs have been used for advertising and sending messages, yet none with the present characteristics of the present invention. See: U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,156; U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,382; and U.S. 2006/0197474.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method of creating a decorative panel that will allow highrise buildings to display illuminated designs that can be changed without the need of contacting cranes or having workers hang from the outside of the buildings to change or work on the designs.